The UCLA Interscience Research Project provides core facilities to support an interscience effort involving clinical scientists, basic medical scientists, and physical scientists to work in physical contiguity in a scholarly environment. In the prosecution of the specific research projects, the following general objectives are sought: 1. To pursue research projects which exploit the unique interscience cooperation between the biological and physical scientists. 2. To entice physical scientists to work in medical and paramedical areas. 3. To bring to the care of the sick the fruits of the recent advances in the physical sciences, and 4. To educate clinical scientists and teachers in the problem-solving approach of the physical scientists. Specific research projects include mathematical modeling of complex biological systems, the use of isotopic methods to study fluid and electrolyte balance, the study of mass transport across the erythrocyte membrane, studies of patient monitoring, study of boundary layer phenomena, and a systems analysis of factors influencing the performance and behavior of medical school faculty.